1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for controlling a user interface displayed by a user's touch input.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a user is able to acquire various kinds of informations through a display device owing to the increasing rate in supplying display devices and a variety of digital contents. Since a display device provides a user with various digital contents through its screen, the user is able to use the provided contents without being bound by times or places.
A display device provides a scroll function to enable a lot of contents to be provided via a limited screen region. In particular, a user can be provided with a whole digital content through a limited screen region in a manner of scrolling or controlling a displayed content in top-to-bottom and/or right-to-left direction.
However, since a touch sensitive region for detecting a scroll or control action of a user in a display device is limited to a screen region, several touch inputs should be performed to check a digital content in large size. To this end, it is inconvenient for the user to perform many contacts/releases on the touch sensitive region repeatedly. Moreover, in case of a portable display device, if a contact with a touch sensitive region is released to perform a touch input several times, it is difficult for a user to stably grip the portable display device. Hence, the demand for a method of continuing to scroll or control a digital content with continuous touch inputs while stably gripping a display is rising.